


渎神

by Hoi01



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, 文野 陀思乙女向 角色死亡预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi01/pseuds/Hoi01
Summary: 如果用你的一切被摧毁，去换理想之人的一次机会，你是否愿意呢？
Relationships: Fyodor Dostoyevsk(Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 7





	渎神

**Author's Note:**

> 有点H，但并不是为了H而写。。

文豪野犬陀思的乙女向。。。（本宝果然是个杂食。。）带入版第二人称视角

超OCC预警，脑洞，超大版。。。 全文1W+已更完，不用吊着放心食用

（虐预警 

糖裹刀。。车门被焊，下不去的那种了。。。

你X陀总）

引起不适不负责

先看设定 能看得下去的继续

前情设定：

“你”15岁，是个资深陀迷，但也只是个普通少女。因为对脑子里忽然出现的问题——“是否愿意用一切交换和文豪野犬世界陀思见面的机会？”做出了肯定回应，而到达文豪野犬世界。“你”答应的时候并不了这个用一切交换的含义。落入文豪世界的“你”，并没有直接见到陀思，甚至没有落到日本本土。“你”开启了一段无法想象的非人旅程。“你”到那个世界，没有钱。在濒临饿死被一个看似好心的女人带回家之后，“你”被卖进了夜场。数次逃跑失败，被打得半死，甚至被…的“你”终于正视了这个现实。痛苦和绝望另“你”发生了蜕变。在到达这个世界的第四年，“你”终于借外力干掉了所在夜场的原主人，成为新的幕后之人。这时“你”的名字是山茶，你喜欢穿着艳丽到刺目的和服，但你的头发上却常年別着一朵洁白的山茶花。在第五年即将结束之时，“你”邂逅了港黑的五大干部之一“Ace”。于是“你”开始实施那个谋划已久计划，那是让“你”咬牙切齿活下来的唯一信念……

【白山茶花语：纯真无邪、完美的魅力、理想的爱】

补充陀思的能力设定：被他的手直接触碰之人，因其罪而断（受到审判）

【被动技能】也就是说他本人无法自控。

（因为官文并没说明【罪与罚】究竟是什么样的异能，结合动画他在咖啡店被捕的抓他手腕的那个警察忽然死亡的场景，就做这个设定了。）

（恭喜看完设定，能接受设定的继续。。。不能的直接右上角叉叉。。。）

*************************

情节取的是陀思故意被A抓到的那一段。。。陀思激怒了A，被A用红酒瓶敲了脑袋。你的故事发生在A离开让他再好好考虑之后，A和他玩顺序猜下一张牌的大小游戏之前。

*************************

“London Bridge is falling down,falling down,falling down……”你持着烛台，赤裸着双足，轻哼着歌儿，打开了船仓底下房间的门。桌子前面正在被擦拭头发的男人抬眼看你。

“晚上好呢，陀思大人。”你打过招呼之后，先把手里的烛台搁到门口不远的箱子上。在背对着那个人放好烛台之后你转身之前，刻意弄散了披在身上浴袍的第一根系带。

“主人说你们可以先出去了，这里的暂时交给我。”你对正在帮他擦头发的男孩说。男孩在听到你的话之后，把毛巾搭在了陀思坐着的椅子背上。

男孩是最后一个离开这个房间的。他至始至终都没有看你一眼。

那个头发还是湿漉漉状态的男人已经垂下了眼眸。

“终于见到您了呢，陀思大人。”待到男孩替你带上了门，你再一次打招呼。

那个似乎是在望着桌子出神的人，在听到你这一句的时候，又抬起头重新看了看你。他的眼睛里有了一丝审视的意味。

“陀思大人，主人派我来侍奉您哦……只要您答应他的请求…”你拖着白色的浴袍，尽态极妍，扭到那个人身边。你想起到达这个世界之后的很多事，最后这些都融成了你眼中一丝丝迷离的泪光。这是你练习过无数次之后才做到的恰到好处引得男人们竞相充当护花使者的表情。

被你称为大人的那个男人瞳孔轻微收缩。你知道这对他没什么用，可还要继续演下去，毕竟你还需要时间。

你刻意地用手蹭过他的脸颊去拿他身后的毛巾。

你想看他为了不被你碰到，歪过头或者用手隔开你的样子。可惜，这个似乎看穿了一切的男人，既没有躲闪也没有伸手。

你有些失落又有些期待，他是否已经猜到了将会发生的事，并且已经做好了对策呢？毕竟，他是这个世界的智力最顶端的那一层了，说智多近于妖也不算是恭维……然而，要说畏惧，你是真的连一丝都不剩下了——你已经选好了自己的结局。

你关注他的一切。还不在这个世界的时候，你就知道他的事——他的傲慢与谦卑，他的高雅与卑劣，他的仁慈与冷漠……可是，那时你只能观望。而现在，你终于站到了他的面前。你可以一边用毛巾擦拭他柔软的发丝，一边肆无忌惮地打量这个曾经让你激动不已的容颜。苍白的脸庞配着深渊般紫黑的眸子，有着白色毛领的黑色披风之下裹着过分纤瘦的身体散发出强烈禁欲的味道，比书上画的更像个代替神明行走于人间的使徒。

在这个世界里，你并不是没见比这更好看的皮囊。可却没有哪个里面装进了像这个一样让你无法自拔的灵魂。墨色的发手感柔软滑腻，因为红酒的关系有点黏糊，像沾过颜料的顶级水彩貂毛画笔。

还是在那个世界的时候，你总是对着一张张画幻想，那头发的手感一定很棒吧。这一刻真正能触摸到了，却是五味杂陈。大概是这一天真的等的太久了，你这样安慰着自己。你隔着毛巾轻柔地用指腹把他的发擦拭到近乎干爽才松开。然后，你在把毛巾搁到桌子上，顺手捡起了刚才A丢在那的五张牌之中的鬼牌。

“您玩过抽鬼牌的游戏吗？”

那个男人并不答话，甚至吝啬看你一眼。他空洞的目光落在你手中的鬼牌之上，像是在思考又像是在走神。看着他淡然和漠然杂糅到一起的表情，你的内心不受控制地涌起了悲愤，你开始怀疑你的初衷。

可哪怕是内心起了波澜，你的脸上依然是那个娇弱又带点魅惑的表情。在这个世界的几年，让你有了隐藏自己情绪的能力。你浅浅地吸了口气，调整心态。没关系的。很快，他一定会记住你的，你是如此坚定。你把所有胸中的痛楚都化作了一声有点媚气的呼唤。

“陀思大人～”

这一缕带着缱绻的魅音终于让他回了神。他看着你勾起了嘴角，似乎想让你尽情发挥。

你眼里噙上了泪，一边抽泣一边吐字清晰：“主人的任务要是山茶完不成，就会被主人变成宝石处理掉呢。”你有意装作不安，用手轻轻扯了扯贴在脖子上的项圈。“您就忍心看着山茶变成没有温度的矿物吗？”

“那样的话，真是抱歉。”面对他忽如其来的配合你有些吃惊，但随即释然。如果这个人什么都没看出来，那才是有问题了。

“如果你和A联手，鄙人大概会比较麻烦吧。”他笑了起来。眼底淤积的阴影并不影响这个略显明亮的笑容，这一刻你感觉看到的不过是个经常熬夜沉迷于游戏的大男孩。

这个人真是像文字描述的那样矛盾重重，满是违和却又没有一丝违和感呢。你这样想着，把牌轻轻扑回了桌子上。你伸手去拿搁在方桌另一侧的项圈。桌角在你的有意为之的情况下，顺利地撩开了你的浴袍。如果是那个人的视角，可以清楚地看到你浴袍之下荡空的妙曼。持着从桌子上拿到的项圈，你思绪有些飘。这东西和你脖子上的一样。A不信任任何人，只有这个才能让A信任。你是自愿带上这个的，为了见到这个故意被抓的男人。

“并不会麻烦的，因为我们最终都会死在您手里呢。”你有些俏皮地说出了这句话。“毕竟您也算是这个世界的智力天花板了。”

“天花板？！”他诧异地睁大了眼睛。然而你知道，他并有他表现出来的那么惊讶。

“真是个有趣的形容词。”他翘起了腿，右手支撑住左手肘，左手的大拇指抵在下巴尖上，食指微屈，顶在了抿起薄唇之下。

项圈被你攥在手里，你笑着继续道，“您是不会带上这种东西的…”然后你松开了手，任项圈“啪”地落到地上。

你走到他跟前，半蹲到和他的视线齐平的高度看他，改变了对他的称呼，“呐，费佳。我们聊会天吧。我想知道，我的神明究竟猜到了多少呢。”

“唔，好吧……反正接下来也无事可做。”他有些无奈地摊了摊手，“鄙人这次的目标物估计已经到了你手上…不，可见的那份应该被你毁掉了。那位宝石王这会估计已经找他的神明报道了吧。至于鄙人要的东西，你会在死之前交给鄙人，这就是你出现在这的原因。”说到这他停了下来。

你保持着半蹲有些累，于是你决定换个姿势。你走到了他坐的椅子前面，跪坐在自己的小腿上。你仰视着他，看到他苍白的面容涌上许些浅粉。

“真不愧是我的神明大人呢，只猜错了一项。A这会在睡觉呢——深度睡眠，船沉了也叫不醒的那种。我说过的吧，我和他最终都会死在您手里呢，这一点您毋庸置疑。”

“呵，真是个固执的孩子呢。”他弯下腰，朝你绽放了笑容。那微笑让你想起唯一一次去礼拜堂里看到的壁画上的神情。

“已经不是孩子了。”你纠正到，“那么，身为神明的您又是否知道我的愿望呢？”

“是神的仆人呢。”这回轮到他纠正你了。“你想要抓住神明，你想从这个世界解脱。”

“是的呢。”你微笑着回应，“我向神祈祷，可他永远高高在上，既不观望也不回应。于是，有一天，我想到了个让神看我一眼的办法。”

“你说，要是我亵渎了他，他会愤怒地将我处以极刑吗？”

“……”他停顿了一会，又笑了起来，“祈祷是件好事呢，神明大概听见了…”

他朝你伸出了手，你没有躲避，也没有闭眼。如果被这样杀死也算是个不错的结局，你心里默默地想。像是回应你刚才的戏弄一样，他的手并没有触摸到你，而是取下你发侧的白色山茶花。你黑色透着浅棕的长发顺势柔顺地沿着天鹅般修长洁白的颈滑下，四散开来。

“真是个不乖的捣蛋鬼。”他捻着山茶花轻声说。盛放的双层白色山茶花在他指尖轻轻转动，明亮的黄色花芯，纯粹的白色花瓣映衬了他脸上清浅的红润。

“捣蛋鬼吗？”你轻声问自己。

“是你带进来的蜡烛，还是你身上散发的味道？”

“从你进来之后，空气中就一直有一种淡淡的香气，虽然有点接近这种茶花香，但并不是。结合鄙人升高的体温…还真是淘气的小家伙啊。”他叹了口气。“大概是媚药之类的东西吧。”

“不是呢。准确来说是毒药——专门为您准备的，只曾经使用过一次的毒药呢。”你目光灼灼地看着他，“香味只是触发的媒介。能让您猜偏，真是值得开心的一件事……另外也是有解药的。”

“啊…竟然是这样…你竟然连这个都算到了…”他在听到你的话之后露出了恍然大悟的表情，“…是那个洗了头的红酒呵……”

“并不是算到了。只是刚好拿到了剧本，进行了相应的改动…”你保持微笑回答到，“那么解药您可曾猜到呢？”

“你可真是给我出了个难题呢。”他看向你的目光有说不出的柔和和悲悯。可相对的，他的脸色却已经是不正常的潮红。

他直起了身子，似乎这样弯着腰说话另他也有些疲倦。他站了起来，没有去管因为他的动作而跌落到椅子上的披风。他手中依然执着那枝白山茶，正对着你，他席地而坐。

你在他坐下之后继续到，“这个毒有两种解法。第一种，不用我说您应该已经知道了。附送的赠品嘛，就是您想要的A私下收集到的Mafia高层所有异能力的报告。至于第二种嘛，您可以杀了我，然后吃掉我身体的某个部分，现杀现吃的那种，毒自然也会解开呢。当然，选第二个就没有赠品可拿咯。”

你说完拉开了自己浴袍上的剩余系带，在他面前直起了身子，浴袍顺利滑开，露出你赤*裸的身体，“您要如何'吃掉'我呢？”

“什么都不选呢。”他不再看你，而是低头去拨弄手里白色的山茶花，“如果这是神明为我写下的终章，那么在这里，就满怀感激的欣然接受好了。”

你朝他扑了过去。“咚”的一声，他保持着双手松开的姿势，后脑撞到了木质的地板上。你跪坐在他身上，即便是这样他的手也依然持着那支山茶，没有伸手去推开你。

你脸上那微笑的面具，在你朝他扑过去的时候，就已经掉了下来摔得粉碎。

“我不会允许您这么做的…”你来到这个世界之后累积下来的情绪似乎都在这一刻复苏，“您不会在这里被写下终章的…您会拿到您要的东西，然后继续您的计划。杀死船上的所有人，然后没人会知道这里发生过的事。”你并不知道你说这些话时，自己脸上半哭半笑近似癫狂的表情。

在看到他脸上的怜悯时，你忽然意识到了自己表情的扭曲，坐在他身上的你捂住了自己的脸。“真是丑态百出啊，对吧…”

“并没有呢…”他淡淡地说，可你还是听出来了他呼吸的不均匀。

深吸一口气，你的手终是离开了自己的脸，开始解他浅紫色的盘扣，“您相信吗？我啊，一开始……真的只是…想见您一面呢。”

“啊…我相信呢。”他呼吸不匀，但说话依然保持着平稳。

在最后一个粒盘扣被解开之后，你双手往两侧掀开了他对襟的白色唐装。他的裸^露出来的身体看起来像是滚水里捞出来的虾仁。你把手贴在那并不像裹着衣服时看起来般瘦弱的身躯之上，抬头去看他的脸。

细密的汗水在他的额头上闪耀着细小的荧光。他安静地看着你，像是被献祭的无辜白色羔羊。他的唇有些干，咬着下嘴唇透出的一丝无奈，让你终于放肆地笑了出来。

“费佳，是我强上了你哦。”你并不纯粹茶褐色的眸子似乎落进了一点光。

“你说，如果让果子和你们老大知道了会怎么样呢？”你笑着，泪水一滴一滴的落到那白的过分开始渗出红丝的皮肤上。

“唔…果戈里大概会笑抽吧…至于老大，估计会憋出内伤呢……”他认真想了想然后回答。

“费佳，无论何时都这样冷静的样子真是讨厌呢。”你止住了泪，“是因为窥破了人类所有行为的动机以及深埋在这行为之下的情感吗？”你一把扯下了他外裤。隔着最后一层布料，你用指尖轻缓地在上面打圈，一边说到，“那么，不论我如何做其实你都不会恨我吧。无爱，所以不在意。同时，你也无法把我从你的记忆清除出去，因为过人的记忆和智慧，慧极必伤。”

“是的呢。”他抬起了拿着山茶花的手，把花举到了眼前，盯着那朵花问道，“你既然知道这是扑火……”

“……呵呵，趋光……”他自问自答。

你不再言语。

最后一层阻隔布料被你缓慢地扯下，遍布着青色凸起的充血之物被你含在嘴里，并随着你更加低下头的动作在你的口腔里更加深入，一直顶进了你的喉管。你明显感觉到，被你含住分身的人极其短暂的僵硬。

匍匐的动作另你看不到他的表情，你渴望得到他更多的反应。你把那火热之物从口中退出来一部分，让它不脱出你的口腔却又能方便你更进一步的动作。你双手拢住了他分身的根部，用保养良好的手指上下套弄。同时你开始用你灵巧的舌去舔食挤压着他分身铃口那点敏感的嫩肉。听到他只是“嘶”地吸了口凉气，你并不满意。于是你加快了进攻的速度。你单手捏住他点缀在洁白胸膛之上两点嫩红的其中之一，用了力量去捻动揉搓。你的嘴含住他的分身配合另一只手飞快地上下律动。每一次抬高头颅的时候，你都在狠狠吮吸他的分身，似乎要把他的保留全部吸出来。

“唔…”他溢出的声音，让你的心尖颤动。

即使不看，你也能想象出他现在的状况。他要抵抗的不止是你，还有大脑因为异能药物引起的脊髓底段勃起中枢神经的兴奋。越是大脑活跃的人受到的影响越大，那已死之人是这么告诉你的。这才是另他难以反抗的根源。

这个药是已死的人，为了你的愿望尽心制作出来的。可惜啊，一切被揉碎重组的你即使知道他的心意，也早已无法回应。让你停留世间的不过是个执念——你想以这污浊不堪的手，抓住你的神明，玷污你的神明。神啊，请您，看看我，看看这卑微渺小的人…

你在感觉到他身体开始紧绷的时候就强迫自己加快了速度，颚骨的酸涩感已不在你考虑的范围。他依然在忍耐，只是已经完全错乱的呼吸、时不时的吸气以及偶尔颤动的身体让你知道这个人已经接近极限了。在你又维持了半分钟左右的快速进攻下，他的双腿终于离开了地板弯曲起来给他身体做了支撑。他的腰用力顶上了你的脑袋。比任何一次更加深入地触及到你咽喉的深处，让你留下了生理性的泪水。你忍住恶心“咕噜”地咽了下去，一丝乳白渗出了你的嘴角。

你有些倦，但这只是开始。

你望了望他，他额头上汇集了大粒的汗珠。那细小的红丝爬上了他的眼白。他的眼睛里被染上了火热，但你知道药物的作用并没有完全吞噬他的意识。他双手按在木地板上，似乎是因为刚才的过于用力，而导致关节不同于其他部分略微泛白。

“药效……真是有些大。”他的声音带着暗哑。

“是的呢。虽说是毒药，但也是让人丢失理性恢复动物本能的一种药。”你一边低声回答，一边调整自己的姿势。你将他的分身抵在自己身体的入口处，用中指和食指将入口分得更开。那里早已湿润到非常合适插入的地步。

“费佳，请放弃思考沉沦此刻吧。”你在他还想说什么之前，狠狠地坐了下去。比你身体内部明显高出一截温度的肿胀挤压着你身体内里的褶皱，一直深入到你深处的凹起才停下。

“嗯哼……”他因为你过分的动作，带出了一点闷哼。

你呼出一口浊气，他分身的直径撑得你有些不适。贴合的太紧以至于你能清晰感觉到，处于你体内缠绕在那昂扬之上青色血管里奔腾的跳动。

你没有停下来太久，那跳动已经将他的情况传达了给你。

你双手按在他腰的两侧，抬起了自己的屁股，一次又一次地做着上下起伏。空气中浅淡的香味随着你的动作变得愈发浓郁。

“唔……”

你每一次都让他进入地如此之深，深到他忍不住再一次曲起了膝盖。

在他阴*茎与身体的衔接处，深黑的毛发摩擦着你的阴*蒂。你咬着嘴抵抗着这种刺激没有叫出来。叫会损耗掉你的体力，毕竟你已经打算自己做到最后。

有些嫌弃着自己活动速度的你换了个姿势。撑着他腰，你变跪为蹲。这个姿势能让你不减深度地获得更快的抽插速度。

因为动作的重心有些低，你不由自主地握紧了他精瘦的腰。你昂起头，正好看见他别过头啃咬右手拇指的样子。

“费佳忍耐的样子真是让人欲罢不能啊。”你胸口的两粒因为激烈地动作时不时摩擦到他腹胸之间的皮肤。激烈撞击让你脑袋有些晕眩，你决定说话来转移自己的注意。

“费佳……你知道吗……我来这之前只是个普通的女孩子呢……”

“……我啊，特别特别的……喜欢你呢……”

“非常……非常……纯粹的喜欢……”

“……我总在想……要是哪天真能见到你就好了……哪怕是立刻死去……”

“然后……我的愿望就实现了………以我的一切做代价……”你不可克制的气喘吁吁。

“……为此……而…失去一切值得吗……”你听见他在你冲击之下，沙哑有些含糊的问话。

“我……也…不知道呢……”你没有因为他的问题停下，“……我没得选择…也……不想选……”

“……是吗…”

你没有继续这个话题，你身体里渗出的透明液体让你和他的接触更加滑润。你开始有意缩紧自己阴^道壁的肌肉。双方紧密接触的摩擦并没有因为体液的增加而消减。

“…唔……”他压抑在喉咙的声音让你觉得兴奋。你更加的用力夹住了他的分身。

“费佳……如果想的话……就射出来哦……”你感觉到你突然夹紧的那一下，他差一点没绷住。

“毕竟……释放……也是减轻…药效的一部分呢……”你想要引导他。你的话并不是欺骗，药效的中和是在不断释放的过程中进行的。

他不言语。

你放缓了速度，放松了身体，准备再来一次冲刺。

“真是过分啊…”他含含糊糊地发出声音。

听到这句的你有些哭笑不得，“……是很过分……”

你知道他会说出这样的话是因为他的理智已经被药侵蚀得所剩无几。

“……只能更过分呢……”你换了口气，开始新一轮冲刺。随着你快速的上下起伏，他又一次到了临界点。你的动作因为力量的难以为继而迟缓下来。

“…嗯……”也许是被你刚好卡在不上不下的位置，难受的他开始配合你。他怂动腰去撞击你的身体。他的双手隔着挂在你身上的浴袍握住了你的腰。

你注意到他的眸子透出了一点红。身为雄性的本能在他身体里被叫醒。

他的冲撞显然比你要快得多。在一阵抵着你最深处喷薄而出的滚烫之后，你出现了电流在体内流窜引发的短暂空白。然而这也不是结束，你依然感觉到埋在你身体里属于他的那部分连一丝软下去的迹象也没有。

你只能挺起腰继续下去。你仰起来，双手向后反撑在他的膝盖上，动作明显比刚才慢了一大截。身下的人似乎不满意这样的速度，他抓住你覆盖着浴袍的大腿掌握了主动权。

猛烈的撞击另你双腿软跪下去，连直起身子都做不到。你只能用手撑在他的腹部勉强保持住平衡。你似乎听到自己口中极其暧昧的呼喊，那声音清晰而遥远。

“……啊…啊…费佳……别……求你了……我不行了……”

“……求你了……唔…费佳……求你了……”

你一声声求饶似乎另他更加兴奋。你们的体位不知何时发生了对调。他双手撑在你的脖子两侧，逆着光你仍能看见他眼中的一抹红。在他的撞击之下，你本能的双腿缠上了他的腰，双手勾住了他的脖子。你含住他肩膀的皮肤避免自己过度喊叫。无法抑制的呻吟依然断断续续从你的嘴里逸出来。

与其说是正对着灯光另你晕眩，到不如说是这强烈过头的冲击。你坚持的时间比上次更短了。一阵电流闪过，你又丢了。

你忍不住抱着腿蜷起来，想要隔开他，抵住他的攻城掠地。他却迫使你的腰向上抬，更加弯屈。你身体的通道继续暴露出来，你不得不抱紧他的脖子继续接受他的侵犯。两人身体的交叠，激起“噗噗”地水声。霏糜之音提醒着你，是你自找的。

这一切直到药效解开都不会停止。

可是，没关系的呢。你终于得到了你的愿望，不是吗？

无法堵住自己嘴巴的你终于随着他的动作而叫了出来。不同于刻意表演的虚伪，你是真的已经失去了对身体的掌控。

“…啊…啊…啊……费佳……费佳……别啊……啊…费佳……”

伴随着他深入激烈地喷出，你的身体再一次过电。短短的时间你已经丢了三次。

他短暂的离开了你的身体。你努力想要将注意收拢，却在他的下一个动作里更加涣散。

他把你的腿向两侧压成了对口的V字。柔软的舌头和整齐的贝齿在啃咬你一直凸起的阴蒂。

“别这样…”你飞快地喊着，双手的指尖插进了他的头发想要把他的头拨起来。

他不予理会，一直舔舐到你身体的入口。

“啊…”你被他触碰到了敏感之处，无力地挣扎。摸到了你敏感点的他并没有打算放过你。

“啊…费佳……不要再碰那里了……我……我……真的不行了……”你无意识地朝他喊。又是那种哔哩哔哩的电流感，你制止不了他对你敏感点的触碰，更制止不了自己身体的剧烈反应。你的大脑又一次出现了空白。

你注意力完全涣散开来，无法关注他的情况，只能被动配合。

你被他翻了过来。隔着浴袍，你趴着被他用双手掐住了腰。晶莹的液体顺着你的大腿流了下来。

他恶魔般抵上了你身体的另一个口子。

“不要……”意识到他想做什么的时候你下意识弓起腰，却被轻易地压了下去。你身体的另一个入口大开。

没给你继续说话的机会，他就已经彻底没入了你的身体。

“啊……”疼痛让你撕喊出来。

听到你变调的喊声，他顿了顿 。你努力配合他放松自己。他缓缓地做着抽插，你无法反抗只能扭着腰肢随着他的动作沉浮。

疼痛围绕着你，但与刚才有所不同的快感也包裹着你。阴^道空荡荡的感觉让你不适，你用一只手撑住已经伏在地上的自己，另一只手摸着阴^蒂，两个指头伸进了自己的阴^道里。你把臀部分得更开，方便他撞击得更加深入。你隔着身体内里的一层薄膜，摸到他正在深入你后面洞口的阴^茎，这真是难以言喻的感觉。没有坚持多久你就再一次迎来了大脑又一片的空白。

你无法抵抗，一次又一次地接受着他的冲撞，大脑变得空白的时间越来越长。你感觉自己的灵魂正在从这个躯壳脱出。算不清他究竟释放了几次，他的分身终于软了下来。他躺倒在你身侧，你更像是一滩软趴趴的烂泥。

你侧着脑袋，默默注视着仰望天花板的他。既没有说话，也没有试图爬起来。你在为接下来要做的事恢复体力。

不算短的休息之后，你爬了起来。

你没有去捡落下来的浴袍，你略过他推开了并未封死的木箱盖子。你费力地想要从木箱里抬起那只大提琴。一只拥有修长手指的手拎住了大提琴的琴脖子，把它从箱子里拎了出来。他不知什么时候已经站在你的身后。

“谢谢。”你没有回头，而是俯身去拿压在琴下的纸和笔。

你转过身时，拿到琴的那人正在抚摸着琴弦。他纷乱的发遮弊了他的眼，你不确定他是否还受着药物的影响。

你忍住全身的酸痛，迈着有些变形的步子走到桌子前伏下身子。你打算把你记住的东西写下来。边写的时候你忍不住出声，“费佳，可以拉一曲吗？”

他没有回答，就在你以为你被拒绝的时候，身后传来了椅子拖动的声音。你回头看了一眼，赤裸上身的男人拉动了琴弓，响起了几个单音节。似乎有些走音。他放下了琴弓，拧动调控琴弦的把手。

你没有再看他，专心回过头去写你的字。在又听到几个单音节之后，传来了悠扬的琴音。行云流水的音符，夹杂着浓烈的悲伤。真是一首适合大提琴独奏的曲子呢。

“巴赫的d小调啊…”你边写边说，“这里不应该拉这组曲子的第六曲组——D大调吗？”

是的，你在迷上这个男人之时，也迷恋上了那些你的世界流传已久的大提琴曲。

他像是沉浸在自己的音乐世界里没有听到你的话。

你在这曲终了之时，搁下了笔。

他重新调了琴弦，他的曲子已经换成了你点的D大调的第六首。你转过身靠在桌子上，专注地欣赏着这只为你而演出的独奏，慢慢闭眼倾听。大提琴飘出欢快奔腾的声音，连你的心都跟随着琴音明亮起来。

你在最后一小段的时候睁开了眼，缓缓走向那个专注拉琴的人。在他最后一个音符落下之际，你在他和他的大提琴面前跪下，用手止住了琴弦的振动。尾音戛然而止。

你仰头望着他，“……费佳……说再见的时间到了呢……”

你可以看到他眼神已经恢复了清明，可看向你的目光是那么复杂。

“看来药效还没完全过去呢。”你朝他微笑，“咎戒乃神之职责……”你伸手去触摸他的脸颊，“你我都知道，这不过是归途…”

听到这句话的他似乎释然了，他闭上眼，“是啊，引导迷失的羔羊回归神明的怀抱，也是牧者的职责…”

再睁开眼时，他恢复了最初你走进这个房间时看到的冷漠。

你顺着大提琴的琴弦握住了他的手，这一刻，你看到猩红喷涌，你看到自己没有头颅的身体向后倒去。

“抱歉…费佳。”这是你留给他最后的话语。

你不知道的是在你微笑闭上眼睛之后，他放开了大提琴。沾满血污的他捡起了你身首分离滚到一边的头颅。双手捧着你的头颅，他给了你一个染着血的轻吻。

他把你的身体放平，把那个头颅放在了脖颈之上，用他黑色的披风将你覆盖。披风之上是那朵依然白净的山茶花。

他穿上了衣服，在认真看完你写下的文字之后，他拎着那些纸走向了你刚进来放在箱子上的烛台。蜡烛还剩下不到三分之一。他用烛火点燃了那些纸，纷纷扬扬地抛向身后。摸出藏在烛台底部的钥匙，他打开了房间的门，走了出去。

火焰在他身后跳跃着欢快的舞蹈。

【 the end 】

**Author's Note:**

> 可以告诉我，你的选择吗？Can you tell me your choice?


End file.
